Hogwarts School of Manga and Anime
by DeliriumZoRobin
Summary: Characters from One Piece, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Death Note and Sword Art Online are studying at Hogwarts. But someone is moving in the dark and when something mysterious happened in the castle everybody knows that the Dark Lord's return is near...
1. 1- Welcome to Hogwarts!

A big crowd of people was standing at the platform 9¾. Lots of boys and girls with big bags, luggages and animals (owls, mouses, cats or toads) were saying goodbye to their parents and friends before getting the train, ready to start a new term. For some students, it was the second or the third year, for others the first. Some of the first year didn't want to leave, but others were eager.

-Did you take everything?- a young woman with red hair asked.

-Yes mummy.- a little girl with short orange hair said.

Suddenly the train whistled.

-Come on, the train is going to leave.- a girl with short and lavender hair who was already on the train called the sister.

The woman encouraged the orange haired girl to get the train. -See you in June!- she said later when the train started moving.

-Goodbye mum! We'll write you soon!- the girls said looking out of the train's window. The train was going faster and faster, and the platform became so small that they couldn't see it anymore.

In the meantime the people were leaving the platform 9¾ .

-Are you here too, Bellmere?- a silver haired woman arrived next to her.

-Yeah, it's time for Nami to start school...- Bellmere said lighting up a cigarette. -Also your daughter got the train if you are here...- she added.

-Yes.- the other woman said sighing. -Time is running so fast...-

-Don't worry, Olvia! Robin will be the first of her class! She won't have any problems!-

Olvia smiled. -You're right.-

(On the train)

-Ed, here you are!- a girl with long blond hair entered the wagon and sat down in front of a boy with a long blond braid.

-Hi Winry!- he smiled.

-I met your mother at the platform but she said you were already on the train, so I crossed all the train before meeting you.- she said. Then she looked around. -Where's your brother?-

-Alphonse is searching for some candy.- he answered. Then they started laughing.

-In which House do you think the Sorting Hat will send you?- asked Winry serious.

-I don't know. It's indifferent.-

Suddenly a pink haired girl entered the wagon. -I'm sorry, I'm searching for a boy with blond hair and a stupid face. Did you see him?- she asked. Then she looked at Ed and Winry. -Ehi, are you sure to be old enough to start studying at Hogwarts? You're a bit short...-

-WHO DID YOU CALL "SHORT"?- yelled Ed angry. -I RECIVED MY LETTER THAT SAYS I CAN STUDY AT HOGWARTS!- he showed a piece of paper to the girl.

-Mmm, you're right, it's signed by the vice headmaster Armstrong. Sorry, but you seem too young to...-

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?- yelled Ed again. Winry hit him with a wrench and he fell to the ground.

-Stop it, idiot!- she yelled. Then she smiled to the pink haired girl. -Sorry, he gets angry when somebody calls him "short" or "small".-

-Don't worry!- she laughed. -Unfortunately I've got an idiot too. I'm Sakura, nice to meet you!-

-I'm Winry and he's Edward.- said the blond haired girl.

Sakura gave Edward's letter to Winry and said. -I have to go to search my idiot. If you see him, punch him and call me.- she winked and went away.

Winry smiled happy. -An other girl like me. We can become friends.- Ed said something laying on the ground still stunned.

(At Hogwarts)

The train arrived at Hogwarts in the evening and the first-year students were separated from the others students and they were accompanied in the school. There a woman with long blond hair that covers one eye, full lips and blue eyes was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them. She was wearing a black shirt, gray trousers, black high boots and a short gray cloak. On the head she was wearing a black witch hat.

-Welcome students.- she said glacially. -I'm the vice headmaster Olivier Armstrong. Now we'll enter the Great Hall for the Sorting and, later, the dinner. Follow me.-

She leaded the students through some corridors and they enter the Great Hall. It was a big hall, with a high vaulted ceiling with flying candles. There were four long tables, one for each Hogwarts's House with the other students sat down and professors were sitting down at the table at the bottom of the room. In front of that there was a stool with an old and dirty hat.

Professor Armstrong took a long scroll and read the names written on it. -Misa Amane.-

A little blond haired girl walked towards Professor Armstrong and sat hesitant on the stool. The vice headmaster put the Sorting Hat on Misa's head and it moved! After some seconds it shouted. -_Hufflepuff_!-

Miss walked in direction of Hufflepuff's table while the other students were clapping hands.

-Asuna.- called Professor Armstrong. A girl with long brown hair sat in the stool.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Boa Hancock.- a beautiful girl with long straight black hair.

-_Slytherin_!-

-Brook.- a tall boy with curly black hair.

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Alphonse Elric.- a little boy with short blond hair.

-_Hufflepuff_!-

-Edward Elric.-

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Franky.- a cyborg with strange light-blue hair.

Winry thought. "He's a cyborg!" She loved robots and cyborgs.

-_Hufflepuff_!-

-Sakura Haruno.-

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Hinata Hyuga.- a shy girl with long violet hair and light eyes.

-_Hufflepuff_!- Hinata sat at the table next to Misa.

-Kirito.- a black haired boy dressed in black.

-_Gryffindor_!-

-L.- a strange boy approached to the stool. He was hunchbacked, without shoes and socks, black uncombed hair and big eye bags. He didn't sit down well but he crouched down on the stool.

Professor Armstrong looked annoyed the boy. -Mr. L, can you sit down in a good way?-

-Did I sit down well, my IQ quotient will get down about 70%.- he answered.

The vice head master put the hat on L's head disappointing.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Monkey D. Luffy.- a little black haired boy with a scar under the left eye and a straw hat.

-Can you leave the straw hat?- asked Armstrong.

-No, I can't. I have to wear it every time.- he answered with a smile.

She put the hat over the straw hat.

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Nami.- the little orange haired girl saw her lavender haired sister Nojiko smiling at her sat at the Hufflepuff's table.

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Shikamaru Nara.- a boy with black hair gathered in a tail. He seemed bored.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Nefertari Vivi.- a girl with long light-blue hair and blue eyes.

-_Gryffindor_!-

-Nico Robin.- a girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Portuguese D. Ace.- a black haired boy with freckles.

-_Gryffindor_!- Ace sat down near his brother Luffy.

-Winry Rockbell.-

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Roronoa Zoro.- a green haired boy with three earrings on the left ear and a scar on the left eye.

-_Slytherin_!-

-Sabo.- a boy with blond hair and a burn on the left eye.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Temari.- a girl with blond hair gathered in a tail.

-_Ravenclaw_!-

-Tony Tony Chopper.- a little reindeer with blue nose and a big pink hat.

-_Hufflepuff_!-

-Trafalgar Law.- a black haired boy.

-_Ravenclaw_!- he sat down next to Robin with a smile. They were childhood friends.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- a boy with black hair and black eyes.

-_Slytherin_!- Sasuke sat next to his old brother, a tall boy with long black hair and grey eyes.

-No, I would like to be in the same house...- complained Sakura. She loves Sasuke, but the boy didn't love her back. Sakura saw her enemy Ino who smiled because she wasn't already sorted.

-Usop.- a boy with black curly hair and a long nose.

-_Hufflepuff_!-

-Naruto Uzumaki.- a blond haired boy with a stupid face.

"I don't want Naruto in my House..." thought Sakura. "He's an idiot!"

Unfortunately, the Sorting Hat shouted. -_Gryffindor_!-

-Vinsmoke Ichiji.- a boy with an eye covered by his red hair.

-_Slytherin_!-

His twin brothers Niji and Yonji were sorted in Slytherin too. Only Sanji, who had blond hair, was sorted in Gryffindor. The only girl in the Vinsmoke family called Reiju followed her brothers in Slytherin.

-Light Yagami.- a tall boy with brown hair.

-_Slytherin_!-

-Yamanaka Ino.- Sakura's enemy had long blond hair gathered in a tail and green eyes.

-_Slytherin_!- Ino smiled and sat down next to Sasuke. Also Ino loved him, but the boy wasn't interested in the two girls.

-It's. Not. Right.- protested Sakura with loud voice.

-Why do you love Sasuke? I'm better!- said Naruto. He loved Sakura but the pink haired girl didn't want him. She wanted Sasuke.

-Go away!- she shouted.

Professor Armstrong rolled up the scroll and sat down at the professors' table, next to the headmaster. Then the headmaster, a big strong man with white moustache, stood up and the whole Great Hall became silent.

-Welcome students.- he said. -I don't want you to get bored with the same long speech, so... Enjoy your meal!-

Magically lots of food, roast beef, roast chicken, roast potatoes, soup and others appeared on the tables.

-FOOOOD!- Naruto and Luffy shouted hungry. -IT'S TIME TO EAT!-


	2. 2- Five years later

-Wake up girls!- Nami woke up Vivi and Sakura opening the windows and the light of the sun entered the room.

-Why did you wake up soon?- asked Vivi sleepy.

-Today there's the Quidditch match Gryffindor VS Slytherin! It's the first of this year!- Nami answered excited.

-Bloody hell!- said Sakura standing up. -It's late! Kirito will scold me if I don't get ready quickly!- the girl wore her Quidditch uniform and took her broomstick. -See you later! Wish me good luck!-

Nami and Vivi observed Sakura going out of the room and they looked each other. -Why don't we wear these?- Nami showed two red and gold cheerleader's dress.

Vivi smiled. -Sakura will be embarrassed seeing us!- she said wearing the dress and catching a pompon thrown by Nami.

-Come on!- the orange haired girl said.

(Great Hall)

-Who will win the match today?- asked Sabo during the breakfast at the Ravenclaw's table.

-Gryffindor of course!- Winry shouted showing a flag with a lion and the colours of the Gryffindor House, red and gold. She cheered for Edward, her childhood friend, who plays in the Gryffindor team.

-Only if Luffy can catch the Snitch...- added Asuna drinking her pumpkin juice.

-But if Ed, Sakura and Kirito can make a lot of points they can win even if Sasuke catches it.- Shikamaru said bored.

-Also Slytherin can win the match.- Robin said. -Itachi is a good captain.-

-And he's one of the coolest boy in the school!- sighed Asuna.

Law disappointed. -Well, he's not so cool...- he was looking at Robin to see her reaction, but the girl didn't seem interested.

After breakfast they went toward the Quidditch camp where they met the other students.

-Hi Hinata! Hi Misa!- Asuna said.

-Hi girls! I hope Gryffindor wins the match!- Hinata said. -Naruto will play!- the violet haired girl loved Naruto, but she was too shy to tell him.

-I cheer for Slytherin instead.- Misa said. Then she saw Chopper among people and run after him. -Choppyyy! Come here! Let me cuddle you!-

In that moment Alphonse arrived. -Hi guys, how are you?-

-Al!- Winry hugged him. -What do you think about Ed? Will he play well?-

-I hope he don't fall from his broomstick!- he answered and they all laughed.

Suddenly Professor Armstrong said. -Students, take place in the tribune. The match is about to begin.-

They went to the tribune to sit down when they met Light, Hancock and Ino.

-Hi!- Hancock said.

-I hope Sasuke can catch the Snitch!- Ino sighed.

-We don't think so.- Nami and Vivi came.

-Nami! What a beautiful dress!- Robin said seeing her friends. The orange haired girl smiled.

-Sasuke will catch it.- Ino said.

-No, he won't. Luffy will do it!- replied Vivi.

-Calm down girls.- L said. -Sasuke and Luffy can catch the Golden Snitch with the same probability.-

-But Sasuke is better.- Light said. -Itachi is a good captain and trainer.-

-Stop you two.- Shikamaru intervened. -Sit down. Let's see the match.-

Misa arrived with Chopper just in time for the beginning of the match.

Professor Armstrong said again. -Students, pay attention. The match is beginning.-

Students clapped their hands excited.

Fourteen students entered the Quidditch camp: seven of them wore red and gold uniforms and the others wore green and silver uniforms. Everyone was holding a broomstick.

-In the Gryffindor team will play Monkey D. Luffy as Seeker, Naruto Uzumaki and Vinsmoke Sanji as Beaters, Edward Elric, Kirito and Sakura Haruno as Chasers and Portuguese D. Ace as Keeper.- Professor Armstrong presented the red and gold team.

Every Gryffindor clapped hands to encourage the players.

-GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!- Nami and Vivi shouted shaking their pompons. -GO SAKURAAAA!-

The pink haired girl's face became the same colour of her uniform.

-In the Slytherin team will play Sasuke Uchiha as Seeker, Roronoa Zoro and Itachi Uchiha as Beaters, Vinsmoke Ichiji, Niji and Yonji as Chasers and Vinsmoke Reiju as Keeper.- concluded Armstrong. -The referee will be Professor Kakashi.-

Every girl was looking for Itachi, who was considered one of the coolest boy in the school. He wore the green and silver uniform as well, grey eyes and long black hair gathered in a low tail.

Every player took his place in the camp and they got on their broomsticks, ready to start. Professor Kakashi walked towards the centre of the camp where there was a box that contained the Quidditch balls.

Every student kept the breath waiting and in the camp there was silence. Players had tense muscles, ready to begin the match.


	3. 3- Slytherin VS Gryffindor

-Ready... Steady...GO!- said the professor freeing the Golden Snitch, a little golden ball with small wings. The Snitch moved very fast and soon the players couldn't see it anymore. Then Kakashi freed the Bludgers and he threw the Quaffle that was caught by Kirito.

Gryffindors exulted. Kirito dodged Ichiji and Yonji who wanted to take the Quaffle, but he saw Niji coming towards him, so he threw the ball and it was caught by Ed. Itachi threw a Bludger toward him, who threw the Quaffle in Sakura's direction, but it was intercepted by Niji. The girl followed the blue haired boy, but she slowed down to dodge Zoro's Bludger. Niji dodged Naruto's Bludger and he scored.

Slytherin exulted.

-Ugh, we're losing...- Nami said sadly.

-Don't worry. The match started five minutes ago and Slytherin has only five points more than us.- Winry reassured her. Then she shouted. -COME ON, ED! GO AND SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!-

The Quaffle was on Gryffindor's hand and they fought back. Kirito with the ball moved zig zag to keep opponents away, but at the last second he passed the Quaffle to Sakura, who sprinted towards Slytherin goals, but Reiju caught the ball and she passed it to one of her brothers. Yonji was flying in Ace's direction when Edward approached him to take the Quaffle

-Ehi, what do you want to do, little boy?- the green haired boy asked.

The boy with the blond braid couldn't stay calm. -WHO DID YOU CALL "LITTLE"?- he took advantage that Yonji was distracted by Sanji's Bludger to take the Quaffle and sprint towards Reiju. The three Vinsmoke brothers couldn't achieve it. -

short boy is very fast!- Ichiji said.

-I'M NOT SHORT!- Ed yelled going faster and faster. -I'M ONLY A TALL MIDGET, RIGHT?-

Reiju was ready to catch Edward's Quaffle, but at the last second he threw it toward Sakura and she scored. -

SAKURAAAA!- Nami and Vivi shouted shaking pompons and jumping.

The pink haired girl smiled to her friends, then she returned to the game.

Naruto approached her. -Wow Sakura, you're fantastic! If we win, would you like to go out with me...?- -

focused on the match, idiot!- Sakura answered pushing him away and the boy almost fell from his broomstick. -

someone be more stupid?- Sasuke asked to himself observing Naruto. He was high in the sky where he could better see the Snitch.

-Hahahaha! Naruto is really fun!- Luffy laughed next to him.

"Yes, there's someone as stupid as him..." thought the black haired boy watching Luffy. Then he returned to search the the golden ball. -

is your best friend?- Luffy asked approaching Sasuke.

-Mmm...yes...- he answered, but he wasn't really listen to the boy.

-You know, my best friend is Zoro, one of the Beaters of your team.- continued the straw hat boy.

-...okay...- Sasuke wasn't interested in what Luffy was saying, he was searching the Golden Snitch. Suddenly he seemed to see a golden flash at the bottom of the camp, near the Slytherin goals.

Meanwhile Luffy was still speaking. He didn't notice that sasuke wasn't listening to him. -An other friend of mine is Sanji, who is...-

Sasuke flew in a dive towards the Golden Snitch.

-Ehi wait! I didn't finish to speak to you!- the straw hat boy followed Sasuke, but he didn't see the Snitch, he only wanted to speak with him.

The little gold ball snapped sideways going towards the tribune. Sasuke follower it turing left, but Luffy couldn't turn left in time and he passed through one of the Slytherin goals.

-What an idiot...- Nami said.

Sasuke laughed seeing Luffy going out of the camp. The straw hat boy didn't lose time and he followed Sasuke to continue speaking.

In the meantime Slytherin had more points than Gryffindor: 200-50. Slytherin team had got technology broomstick, but all players were tired.

-Come on Sasuke, catch the Snitch!- Ino prayed in a low voice.

-Shit!- Sasuke flew high in the sky. He couldn't see the Snitch anymore.

Luffy approached him again. -I was still speaking to you!- he complained.

-There it is!- Sasuke saw the Golden Snitch. It was near the ground, in the centre of the camp. The Slytherin Seeker flew in a dive holding out a hand to catch the ball.

-Ugh, you are very rude! Let me finish what I have to say!- Luffy said following him.

-Look!- Temari pointed at the two Seekers. -Luffy and Sasuke are flying in a dive!-

-It means they saw the Snitch.- Robin added.

"This time it won't escape!" Sasuke thought going faster and faster.

Luffy approached him, but he was too close to him and they lost their balance and fell on the ground over the Snitch. All students kept the breaths looking at Luffy and Sasuke who were rolling on the ground. Then the Slytherin Seeker pushed the other and stood up, looking around to see the Snitch. But he couldn't see it.

-Where is it?- he asked himself.

All players stopped the game and went towards the two Seekers. All looks were pointed on them.

Itachi flew low and approached the brother. -Did you catch it?- he asked still on his broomstick.

The boy shook the head.

Luffy stood up staggering. He was pale and he had a strange expression, it seemed he was about to...

-Oh no...- Nami moaned. -Luffy is about to vomit!-

A disgusted murmur spread in the cupped his hands to his mouth...and the Golden Snitch came out of his mouth! After some seconds Gryffindors exulted. -

you're great!- Sakura hugged the boy. -

I believed that you couldn't catch it.- Sanji said.

All the students were clapping hands and exulting when Professor Kakashi raised a hand and all around there was silence. -The match is finished. Slytherin and Gryffindor have the same score.- Everyone looked at the scoreboard: 200 - 200

-The 150 points for the catching of the Snitch brought Gryffindor at the same score of Slytherin...- Light murmured.

-All professors will decide a new day to play the match.- Kakashi said. There was a disappointing murmur through the students.

Luffy approached Sasuke, who couldn't believe that the straw hat boy caught the Snitch.

-Well, it was a beautiful match.- Luffy said with a big smile. Sasuke looked at him badly. Then he went away saying nothing.

In the meantime students were coming in the camp.

-Luffy, you're our hero!- Nami shouted jumping happy.

-The strategy might be better...- Shikamaru told Kirito.

-You were great, Reiju!- Winry hugged the girl, who smiled.

-Very good Luffy.- Zoro said. -You caught the Snitch in a...strange way...-

-I didn't see it.- he replied. -It was an accident...-

-Ehi Naruto...- Hinata approached the blond boy shyly. -I want to tell you that...you played very well today...- she blushed.

Naruto smiled. -Thanks, Hinata!-

-Well done, brother!- Al said to Edward.

-Ehi Robin...- Asuna whispered to the girl's hear. -Itachi is watching you...-

The black haired girl turned to the boy, who was watching her. They looked each other with a look of understanding. Then she made a very little smile almost imperceptible. Itachi saw it and he smiled to Robin in the same way. Then he paid attention to his friends, who were talking to him.

-Your strategy was very efficient, Itachi.- Light was saying.

-If we had made only 10 more points...- Niji said.

-...we would have won the match.- Ichiji finished.

-It means that next time we will train more.- said Itachi.

-Girls, I need to have a shower!- Sakura exclaimed and with the other girls returned to the castle.


	4. 4- Potions and Magical Cures classes

In the next days students were speaking about the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

-Mhf... Why do all people look at us?- Sasuke asked annoyed during the breakfast, when two girls walked behind him whispering looking at him.

-Forget them.- Niji said eating some cereals. -Focus on win the match and catch the Snitch before Luffy.-

Sasuke almost chocked with a bite of cake. -Of course I do it!- he shouted standing up. -It's impossible he caught the Golden Snitch. He didn't see it. He was only lucky!-

-Ok, ok Sasuke, but now be quiet.- Itachi stopped him and sat him down.

-I would have preferred he chocked with the Snitch...- the boy muttered eating his cake.

(In the dungeons)

Some Ravenclaw students were going in the dungeons, where there was the Potion class.

-I repeat you an other time: Itachi was looking at Robin at the end of the match!- Asuna told the friends excited.

-And I repeat you again: he wasn't looking at me, he was searching for Professor Kakashi who was behind me.- Robin replied.

-Robin, why are you denying it? Maybe he was really looking at you!- Winry said sighing. -Well, he's the most beautiful boy in the school, you should be excited if he looks at you!-

-Why are you so interested in Itachi?- Shikamaru asked non understanding. -He's a boy like everyone...-

-Of course he's better than you!- Temari answered him. The boy look at her badly.

Law was looking at Robin's reaction: she seemed not interested in Itachi, while Asuna and Winry were talking about the boy. Seeing that he was calm, because Robin didn't want to be liked by Itachi. Maybe he could have a chance... Robin and Law have been friends since when they mere child and their parents were friends too. They grew up as brother and sister. But Law felt something more than friendship for Robin...

-What are you thinking about?- Robin asked and the boy returned to reality. The black-haired girl was looking curios at him, with her beautiful blue eyes and a little smile on her lips.

Law blushed. He opened the first book on his hand. -Ehm...I was thinking about make a potion with salamander's eyes and unicorn's tail...- he improvised at the moment.

Robin laughed softly. -And if you added crocodile's blood instead of salamander's eyes?-

Law blushed more. -Yes...yes, you're right...-

They arrived in the potion class and there they met Hufflepuff students.

-Misa! Chopper! Are you here too?- Asuna asked.

-Yes, we've got the same lesson!- the blond-haired girl answered hugging Chopper.

-Misa... you're choking me...- the Little reindeer murmured.

-There's Franky!- Winry exclaimed sitting near the cyborg. -Please, give me new advices about robots!-

-Hahaha! Nice to see you again, Winry!- he said.

-Sit down students.- a very low voice said. A big and strong man entered the classroom. He had a big face without hair and big blond mustaches. He was the younger brother of the vice headmaster, the Potion Master Alex Armstrong. Immediately all students sat down at their place. -Open the book at chapter 4.-

Sabo read the chapter's title. -Potions and antidotes to poisons?- he whispered.

-Exactly!- Professor Armstrong shouted. -Can you tell me an antidote that you know, Sabo?-

The boy didn't aspect a question like that. -Ehm...-

-Nothing? Miss Hyuga?- the professor asked.

-The...the bezoar...- Hinata answered shyly.

-Well done!- Armstrong yelled again. -10 points to Hufflepuff!-

-I swear, if he shouts again I won't hear anymore...!- Asuna said in a low voice. Usop, who was sitting next to her, laughed.

-Mr. L, the Dreamless Sleep Potion is made by which ingredients?- professor Armstrong asked shouting.

-... sugar...- the black haired boy answered playing with some pens.

-...no...- the man said. -For next time you will write two parchments where you describe all the antidotes in your book.- he explained later. -Now you can go to your next lession.-

Student's wrote down the homework and left the classroom.

-What lesson do you have now?- Franky asked Winry.

-We've got Magical Cures with Gryffindor...and you?- the girl said.

-History of Magic with Slytherin...-

-Well, I'll see you again at lunch!- Winry said and then she returned with her Ravenclaw friends. -Ehi Robin, can you give me your notes please? I talk with Franky about robots all the time...-

Robin smiled. -Don't worry, I'll give you all you need.-

The Magical Cures lessons took place in the garden, in a small glade near the Forbidden Forest. Students sat down on rocks and on the ground and the teacher stood in the centre.

-Hi Sakura, hi Nami!- Winry said sitting down next to the two Gryffindor girls on a rock. -Ed drank his milk this morning?- she asked later.

-No, he didn't...- Nami answered.

-Damn...- Ed doesn't like milk. He had never wanted to drink it and Winry imposed him to do it.

The blond-haired girl was so angry that she broke the pencil she was holding in her right hand. In that moment Ed sat next to her. -Winry, why are you angry...?- he tried to ask, but Sakura shook her head and she said "go away" without words. Immediately Edward understood everything. -Oh, well... I think I've...ehm... I forgot something... somewhere... maybe...- the boy said and he went towards Robin, Shikamaru, Kirito and Asuna. He was afraid of an angry Winry.

-Your girlfriend is angry?- Asuna asked making fun of him.

-Only because I didn't drink...- Ed answered but he stopped. -Ehi, she's not my girlfriend! We're only friends!-

Asuna raised an eyebrow. -Only friends?-

The boy with le blond braid blushed. -What about Kirito and you, instead?-

Asuna and Kirito looked each other blushing. -We don't... well... we're... not that... I mean...- the boy stammered.

In that moment Professor Tsunade appeared in the centre of the glade and students stopped talking immediately. The woman had long blond hair, brown eyes, thin red lips and a blue beauty spot in the centre of the forehead. She seemed very young.

-I know that you are studying antidotes to poisons with Professor Armstrong.- Tsunade said. -We don't study it if you are doing it with him. As you know, in these lessons you won't become medical wizards, I teach you only the easy and basic cures, so you can solve small problems by yourself. Only some of you, the most talented, will become medical wizards.-

Ace whispered to Luffy and Sabo's hear. -How old is Professor Tsunade? She had always had the same aspects since we started school the first year...-

-You're right...- Sabo replied in a low voice. -She can't be always young and beauty. Mum told us that when she studied here Tsunade had the same aspect she has now and she's got no wrinkles...-

-Maybe she's fifty...- Luffy said. Unfortunately Tsunade heard him and she turned to the boy's direction.

-LUFFY!- she shouted very angry. -Answer my question: why doesn't a medical wizard stood in the first line during a war?-

Luffy didn't know what to answer. -Er...maybe because he's scared...-

-NO!- Tsunade yelled angrier. -He's not in the first line because if he died, who will take care about injured wizards?-

-Ehm... Someone else...- it was the answer.

-NO! If the few medical wizards died in a war, there would be no one to take care about injured wizards. That's why they mustn't stay in the first line.- the teacher explained. -Do you understand now?-

-Mmm...maybe...- Luffy answered.

Tsunade was so angry that she broke a rock with a punch. -For the next lesson you'll study chapter 4 and 5. I will test you. Now go away, except for Trafalgar Law and Sakura Haruno.-

All other students returned to the castle for lunch.

-Tsunade was really angry today...- Edward said.

-AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'M ANGRY 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T DRINK YOUR MILK!- Winry yelled running after Edward with a bench.

The others laughed. -It could be an efficient training for Ed for the Quidditch!- Kirito said returning to the castle with the friends.


End file.
